Stone of Light: A Losing Game
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: YOU’RE A MONSTER! Maddie screamed. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! She pushed Danny through the door, and slammed it in his face.Danny felt hot tears in his eyes, and hitched the backpack higher upon his back, before heading down the cold streets into no where...
1. Fault One

**I've been writing lots of stories lately, and haven't been completing any of them, and now I go and start a new story, in which I have no idea what will happen. I'm not good at continuing stories, but if I get reviews, that will make me want to write more! So do review. **

**Description: when Danny's transformation is caught on tape during a fault of powers, a prophecy is revealed, and there is nowhere he can go – except to his family. When even they won't take him in, he's lost, and needs desperately to be found. Hunted by some, hated by others, Danny is alone in this world. Until he finds a girl sharing his exact problem. With two girls absolutely drooling over him, and the one girl he truly wants is gone, what is a half ghost to do? His whole world is tumbling apart, until he hears of another ancient prophecy about the legendary Stone of Light. **

**Stone of Light. **

**A Losing Game **

**Chapter One. **

**Fault One. **

Danny put his hand down the back of his pants and moved it around vigorously. Scowling at Dash, Danny dug in deeper, staying outside of the underwear. He could feel it somewhere in there, and he could tell that it was going to bite him any minute now.

"Ha, watch Fentina! He's so poor that the rats have to live in his pants, with him!" Dash said at the top of his lungs, drawing the attention of many innocent bystanders.

Danny started giggling uncontrollably, unable to sustain it any longer. The rat continued to wriggle around, making it even worse for Danny. If no one was watching, Danny would've been able to make his pants intangible, and the rat would fall to the floor, but Dash had stuck the rat down there, and everyone had gathered around.

Danny's vision grew clouded, and he staggered forward, the giggling stopping. The rat fell down out of his pants, and then scrambled through a crack underneath the door to the janitors closet.

Movement in the far corner of the hall drew his attention, and he squinted to get a better look. A guy was trying to get past this girl Danny had never seen before. Her stunning violet eyes held his, and her hair moved slightly to and fro even though the air was still.

Danny could not tear his eyes from hers, even though he tried so very hard. She just looked so incredibly gorgeous, and there was something mysterious about her, making Danny want her even more. Her small, pink lips were set as if she was bored.

The boy trying to get past the girl tapped her arm, and then she shook her head and looked at him. Danny felt as if he could move again, and walked over to his two best friends who were chatting as if nothing had happened.

"Who's that?" Danny asked them, pointing to the girl he found so incredibly beautiful.

Sam and Tucker followed Danny's long, skinny arm, and lay their eyes upon the mysterious girl. Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Try hard," making Tucker burst out laughing.  
He received questioning stares from both Danny and Sam, but he could not stop the laughter. He clutched his stomach, doubled over, and used his other hand to hold on to the wall. It was of no use though, because Tucker fell onto his hands and knees, and then started rolling around on the floor, receiving stares from the bystanders.

Finally, Tucker composed himself and wiped the dirt from his clothes as he stood. He went to his locker, opened it, and started shifting through the objects inside, trying to find his maths book. When he did, he slammed his locker shut, and walked straight into Sam and Danny.

"What?" Tucker asked, scrambling to pick up his book.

"You tell me what's so funny." Sam demanded.

"Well, for one, you look, and act, just like her." Tucker told Sam. "And two," he looked at Danny. "You have her in like, almost all of your classes, and she's been around for a week! I think you should at least know her name by now."

Sam stomped off, grinding her teeth, while Danny stayed with Tucker, looking at him curiously. "Are you telling the truth? How come I haven't noticed her?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but if you want to know her name, it's Kate." Tucker told him.

"Wow." Danny said dreamily. "What a pretty name."

Tucker rolled his eyes and took off towards his maths class before his clueless friend could ask any more questions.

Danny looked down at his timetable for the first semester, and saw that he had Society and Environment with Mr Lancer first. He sighed, and hitched his bag higher upon his back. First he had to stop off at his locker for his SOSE books.

Luckily, it was only across the hall from Tucker's, so Danny didn't have to walk very far. He noticed that Kate was heading in his direction, so he pretended he was occupied by the objects inside his locker.  
Her right arm brushed against his back as she hurried past a big group of people, towards her class. Danny turned around, and his eyes followed her form around the corner until he could see her no more. Slamming his locker shut, Danny set off at a brisk pace to catch up to Kate, though he knew not why.

"Danny!" he heard his name called, but chose to ignore it. The only thing on his mind was Kate, with her mysterious, yet inviting, violet eyes.

When he had almost caught up to Kate, he realised that she was heading in the same direction as he, towards Lancer's classroom. He smiled at the idea of sharing a class with Kate, and then jumped as he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" Valerie asked Danny as she joined him.

"Valerie!" Danny sighed, relaxing after the possibility that it was a ghost. "Huh? Oh, no, sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"You going to Lancer's class now?" Valerie asked as the walked past Kate, who had bent down to pick up her book. Danny snuck a look at the girl, and then returned his eyes to Valerie.

"Oh, yeah!" Danny then turned left and walked inside Lancer's SOSE class.

"Cool, me too." Valerie said, and took a seat next to Danny. Three desks were joined together, and Danny and Valerie took up two of them. Since they were classified as the losers, no one wanted to take the extra seat next to Danny.

"Hi, can I sit here?" Danny looked up when he heard a gracious, smooth voice that floated through the air as if it were one with everything. It was the loveliest voice he head ever heard. He looked up into the entrancing eyes of Kate's, and smiled, a faint blush creeping up his cheek.

"Uh, sure." Danny said dreamily.

With practised accuracy, Kate slid into her chair effortlessly, looking beautiful as she did so. Danny took his eyes off her, getting a bit embarrassed that she had seen him looking at her before. Her hand brushed against his for a second, and a tingle went up his arm.

"Class, class!" Mr Lancer called out as he walked into the room.

Danny shivered, and his breath came out in mist. Danny stifled a gasp as he realised that a ghost was nearby. It was one of the worst times that Danny could go ghost, as Mr Lancer was suspicious as to where Danny always ran off.

Danny's hand shot up in the air, and so did Kate's, though Danny did not know why. Mr Lancer turned around, and when he saw Danny's hand in the air, he sighed. "Mr Fenton?"

"I… I think the eggs I had for breakfast were rotten, can I please be excused?" Danny asked, receiving a few snickers from behind him. It was the first thing that had come to his mind, and he hadn't thought about what it meant until he'd said it aloud. He mentally hit himself in the head as Mr Lancer tried hard not to smirk.

"Yes, Mr Fenton, we wouldn't want you having bad 'gas' – as you kids call it today – in class." Mr Lancer dismissed him.

"And you are Kate?" Danny heard Mr Lancer ask as he ran through the door. Danny paused, and listened to what was being said inside the classroom.

"Yes, Mr Lancer." Kate answered politely.

"And Kate, why do you have your hand up?" Mr Lancer asked suspiciously.

"Well, I forgot to pick up my Society and Environment books that I ordered, and I was wondering if I could get them quickly now?" Kate asked.

Mr Lancer sighed in a resigned way. "Yes, Kate, you may."

"Thank you!" Kate said before she dashed out of the class.  
Danny quickly ran off down the hall, so Kate wouldn't think he'd been listening in on her. Then he set a fast pace the rest of the way to the front doors, making sure it was counted as walking. Only when he reached the front doors did he realise that Kate was following him.  
"You skipping school? So early in the day?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"No." Danny said, without looking into those precious eyes of hers. He figured, if he didn't look, it would be easier to speak. "I'm not."

"Then what _are_ you doing, Danny?" Kate asked.

"What I do is my own business." Danny growled, and looked up just in time to see the Box Ghost and his followers (boxes, of course) turn a corner, he sighed and ran around the corner, hearing Kate's heavy footsteps follow his own.

Into the science storeroom he fazed, and Danny was about to follow him when he heard Kate's voice. "Are you trying to run away from me, Mr Fenton? Because, you must know, there is no where for you to hide."

Danny put his hands behind his back, and then turned one hand intangible so he could undo the lock on the door and follow the Box Ghost inside. "Why would I run from you?" Danny asked curiously. "It's not as if I'm scared of you."

With a click the door opened and Danny turned to walk inside. He could hear the silly ghost's rants from where he stood, and new easily where to find him, even without his ghost sense. As Kate hadn't yet followed him inside, Danny silently clenched his hands and then whispered "Going ghost." to make the transformation a bit easier.

I poll of light surrounded Danny, and then divided into two, pure white rings, which slowly transformed Danny Fenton's body into the dead one of Danny Phantom.

"Ah, halfa, I've been waiting for you." The Box Ghost said in an unusual way. Normally all he cared about was his precious little square boxes. "You see, we've all been waiting for you, all of us."

At that exact moment, Kate walked into the room, and squinted up at Danny, who was floating in the middle of the room. Danny ignored her, and pulled out his Thermos, and pushed the button that would draw in the ghost who was a constant pain.

"No, Danny Phantom! I shall get you for this! I have my wonderful square…"

"Yeah, yeah, all right." Danny muttered, rolling his eyes before putting the cap on the top of the container.

He slowly fell to the ground, and landed like a feather. He put the Thermos on a little strap and then put that around his shoulder, before turning around and walking straight into Kate.  
He fell to the ground, rubbing his head and looking up at the still beautiful girl.

"Danny Phantom?" She asked. "You, you're a ghost?"

"Yes, I'm a ghost." Danny stated the obvious.

"Most importantly, are you evil?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Why? Are you?" Danny asked.

Kate stated laughing hysterically. The sound of her laughter even sounded beautiful, and even the little snorts she made would make Danny go weak-kneed.

"No. I'm not evil, you silly idiot." Kate told him. "And now I can guess that you aren't either. I'm here to help with your problem. You're evil ghost problem, that is."

"Well…" Danny realised that his Thermos had fallen off when he had run into Kate, and looked into the air expectantly. The thermos fell on Danny's head, making him see bright spots.  
To help him clear his vision, he tried to shoot a ghost ray, and make it into a ball, but instead, he brought up the white ring again, which of course, split in two, taking him back to his previous form. Hearing a gasp from Kate, he was glad that she was the only one there, and she was good. Luckily, no one was watching, he thought.

But little did he know, that someone was watching, always watching. They had trained their eyes on the boy an age ago, and were planning on doing something about it… they were watching him… always watching.

**Ha, that was longer than I planned it to be. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I put in a very long description, as I kept adding bits, and let me tell you, I was very hyperactive when I made this story up… Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. **

**Love Kirst. **


	2. Trust

**I'm a very slow writer, but hopefully I will get more into the habit of writing a chapter a day, or three a week or something like that. It's not easy with homework, and when I really like the Studio Ghibli movies and want to watch as much as I can. Well, I've been thinking about this story for ages, better put my ideas down.**

**Stone of Light**

**A Losing Game**

**Chapter Two**

**Trust**

"Danny?" Kate gasped. "But… it's not possible… it can't be." Kate spun around, turning her back on Danny, and walked straight on into the now closed door. "Hey…" she said dizzily. "That wasn't closed before."

Danny still sat on the floor where he'd fallen over only seconds before, and made no effort to move. He was frozen, unsure of what he was going to do, and how she was going to react. So far, she had only gasped, and talked to herself, but that wasn't all she'd do. Danny was sure of that.

Kate's purple choker that clutched at her neck flashed, and Kate grabbed Danny's arm. Her fingernails dug into his arms, and he tried to struggle free, but found he could not. Kate's violet eyes turned into a midnight purple, and her hair lifted slowly, as if someone her holding it up for her.

They slowly floated into the air, and in a flash, they were travelling through a world filled with black. All of this took only seconds, and soon Danny found himself in an unfamiliar room, with a long desk and many chairs. Only one person was in the room, and he was at the head of the table. He glanced up from the document he was writing, and then set down his pen.

"Miss Kate?" He asks, his eyes shifting to Danny. "And…?"

'Daniel." Kate supplied. "Daniel Jack Fenton. Fourteen years of age, turning fifteen in two seasons and five days, has two friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, grades have been slipping for the past two years, has had many reported absences, and tends to disappear a lot.

"Comes from a town where ghosts inhabit, and one of the main ones named Danny Phantom. Many say that this Danny Phantom is evil, others don't."

"Why have you brought a human into the academy?" The man asked, glaring at Danny, who was getting more uncomfortable by the second. It unnerved him that Kate knew so much about him, when he only knew her first name.

"The thing is, sir, he _isn't_ a human. Well, at least, I don't think so." Kate told the man.

"Eh?" The man straightened in his seat, and gave his full attention to Kate.

Danny didn't know what to do. Kate was about to go and tell the whole world that he was a ghost, and he could do nothing to stop it, as her grip was tightening by the second, as if she knew he was thinking of trying to escape.

Suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped greatly, and Kate gasped, letting go of Danny's arm. She had obviously felt his skin and blood go cold, and it must've been too much. Danny fell helplessly to the ground, pressure building up inside his head.  
_There must be at least one hundred ghosts, _Danny concluded as he clutched his head. He could tell that Kate and the man were looking at him, and Kate went to pick him up when Danny whispered, "Go away…"

Kate thought that he was talking to her, and grabbed his arm, biting her lip to fight back the coldness. Soon, it was too much for her, and she let go, instantly rubbing warmth into her hand. Danny shivered, and felt something hammering at his head. _No…_ he thought.

Just then a massive army full of ghosts flew into the room, and floated beneath the roof, making the large room feel small. Danny looked up, and saw that no roof could be seen. He gasped, never having seen this many ghosts together before.

The leader of the ghost flew down, and Danny wasn't surprised to see that it was Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius. He smiled, and landed before Danny. Ignoring everyone else in the room, he sat cross legged in front of Danny. Kate and the man came running over, but stopped when they were three metres behind Danny, who was still on the floor, clutching his head, his eyes squeezed shut.

"It's cold, isn't it?" Vlad asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "The pressure is too much. You cannot fight it. You will be mine, and you and I will reign. We will take over the ghost zone, and then, after that, the entire world."

Danny opened his eyes, and looked up at Vlad. The old man gasped when he saw that they were a bright red, instead of the pale blue, or the baby green. The eyes bore into Vlad's own red eyes, and Vlad had to turn his gaze away.

"What is he talking about?" Danny heard the man whisper to Kate.

"I- I don't exactly know…" She muttered.

"You can't fight." Vlad said. "It is your destiny."

"No…" Danny whispered, and looked up, before screaming, "No!"

As he did this, a shrill wail pierced through the air, turning the ghosts into wisps of smoke. The wail turned the room a bright red, and everything in its paths was destructed.

Danny then returned his eyes to the floor, the pain once again gone. The only ghost left standing was Vlad, who was very weak at this moment. Danny ignored him, figuring that the man would vanish as well, but he didn't.

"Stand up and fight." Vlad ordered, his voice strained.

Danny got to his feet, and looked into Vlad's eyes. Vlad was relieved to notice that they were the usual pale blue. They looked sad, and misunderstood, but that soon changed as Danny frowned, and clenched his fists at his side.

"If that's what you wish." He yelled, and then, called up the power that was hidden deep inside his body. A pure white ring appeared around his waist, and split into two, doing as it always did. At the end of the transformation, Danny shot up to the air, hearing a gasp from the man and only silence from Kate.

He dove towards Vlad, got an ecto-blast ready, before diving to the side and dodging the shot Vlad threw at him. In one hand formed the ecto-blast, and in the other was ice. Danny halted, and put both his hands in front of him, before throwing both of them at Vlad. Vlad was momentarily stunned by the new power, but soon regained his composure and swiftly dodged the attack, no harm done.

But Danny could see through the disguise. Every second Vlad was getting weaker, and soon he wouldn't be able to stand at all. Or float, for that matter. Danny turned invisible, and shot one small ray at Vlad, the one thing that could defeat the man.

Vlad cried in pain, and disappeared, knowing that this fight had been lost. Danny took the chance to escape from that horrid place as soon as he could, and called up more power to teleport himself safely into the boys' toilet right near his Society and Environment class.

See, Danny had learnt this power a week ago, and until then, he had never gotten to the place he had wanted to. Danny sighed, and wiped sweat from his brow. He had just given another person proof that he was half ghost and soon, if he wasn't careful, the whole world would know his secret.

It was all about trust. If he could learn to trust Kate, then his life would be much easier. If she was trustworthy, she could prove to be an important ally. If not, she could be deadly, and could hold Danny's life in her hands. Danny sighed. It was all a matter of trust.

**Short, yes, I know, but that was just how it was meant to be. I just couldn't be bothered writing 5 pages today, so I wrote three. Meh. Doesn't make a difference. Just means there will be more chapters, and they will come quicker. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Love Kirst…**


	3. Fault Two

**I keep changing my ideas for this story. I wanted it to be one story, but now I want it to be a trilogy or something like that. And the only reason is because I was listening to a song, and it had the words 'A Losing Game' in it, and so then I thought, that's a nice name, but I wanted to keep Stone of Light, so I decided to split my story in three, or two… either one.**

**

* * *

Stone of Light**

**A Losing Game**

**Chapter Three**

**Fault Two**

* * *

Danny didn't want to face Kate after what had happened at that unusual place, so he decided to skip class altogether. It was the best thing he could think of doing, and it meant he could have some time to himself to think.

"Mr Fenton?" Mr Lancer asked, tapping on every closed toilet door, making Danny jump. He quickly turned himself invisible as he realised that his door wasn't shut. Mr Lancer tapped on it, and it swung open, Danny trying hard not to make a noise.

Mr Lancer turned around, and the door scraped Danny's left knee, causing Danny to say a curse. Lancer jumped, and spun around to see no one was there. "Mr Fenton, I suggest you come out now. I am not leaving until I find you."

Danny panicked, because now that Lancer knew he was in there, it would be hard to think of an excuse as to how he had gotten past the teacher. Danny smiled to himself, and quickly shut the toilet door and locked it.

He could hear Lancer as he banged on the door to his toilet, and quickly brought up his ghostly ring.

Once the transformation was complete, Danny phased through the door, and stood inches away from Lancer. He turned visible, and then jumped up to fly through the roof. He looked back, and saw that Lancer's eyes were following him, and then flew through.

* * *

Kate returned back to the high school after she had talked with her master about Danny and his unusual ghostly powers. She glanced at her watch, and groaned – she had been gone for longer than she thought. Her English class was about to start, and she had to make her way across to the other side of the school.

She smiled, and looked around her, to see that she was in the girls' toilets, and no one was around. She closed her eyes, and explored around inside her head until she found a spark that was her power. She pulled on it, and then saw the whole of Amity Park in front of her.

She focused on Amity High, and then zoomed in closer, until she found room 24. Once she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was behind her English classroom, and sighed out of relief when she saw that no one was around.

She walked around the portable classroom, and then entered through the front door, books under her arm. Usually Sam and Danny were in this class with her, but she saw Danny no where. He was probably avoiding her, as she _had_ dragged him off to some unknown place, where she'd told her master about him.

Kate groaned, and looked around the room to see where there was a vacant seat. There was one next to Sam, which she had probably saved for Danny, and another next to Paulina, who was waiting for Star, her best friend.

Kate had no choice but to sit next to Sam. She headed in that direction, and, looking closely at the desk, noticed that it was actually a three seater. So at least she wouldn't be taking Danny's spot if, by any chance, he happened to stop by.

"Hey," Kate said. "Can I sit here?"

"Whatever," Sam said.

Kate decided not to tell the girl that she knew about Danny, just in case she accidentally told another person about him. She realised that Sam was looking at her, and looked back, but the Goth didn't move her gaze.

Suddenly, Kate was hit with a flash of thoughts. _Danny _needs_ to stock up on food and supplies, and will need to leave tomorrow. _Kate lingered at that one for a second, and then moved on to the next one. _Klemper, the pathetic ice ghost who wants everyone to be his friend, will have his revenge. Tomorrow, she, Danny, Tucker, and Sam would be in a place faraway. _Kate searched for more details about the latter one, but couldn't find any. All she had were those fourteen words to go on. There was one more thought that Kate hadn't looked at. _You must find the stone of light to put an end to the madness that will begin, starting in tomorrow._

"Something big is going to happen tomorrow." Kate muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Sam asked, obviously overhearing the sentence.

"Nothing, don't worry."

Mr Lancer then entered the classroom, looking a bit shaken. He walked to the front of the room, took a seat in his chair, and cleared his voice. All the talking stopped, and everyone paid their full attention to the teacher.

"Class I – I will be taking you for English today as – as your normal teacher, Mr Sheridan is not here today." Lancer told them.

Many of the students groaned, but Kate wasn't paying enough attention to the class. She was trying to find out what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Today, I want you to write a haiku about something, anything. Whatever comes to mind first." Lancer said as he handed out sheets of paper. "Then, you are to return them to me."

Kate pulled out a black pen, and did as he told them to – she wrote the only thing on her mind.

'_Secrets aren't anymore,_

_Prophecies are known by three,_

_All in Gum Trot Gale.'_

Kate handed her paper to Mr Lancer, and then continued on her work from last week.

* * *

Mr Lancer took the finished haiku from Kate, and scanned it quickly. He didn't understand what it meant, or if it was just a dream she'd had, but he couldn't ask her. He just put it on the top of the pile of finished haiku's and went back to his book.

* * *

Danny flew high in the air, just below to clouds, looking down on the small part of America that was Amity Park. Hearing the loud noise of running jets, Danny glanced behind him, and dived down before the jumbo plane flew straight into him.

He could see a forest at the edge of Amity Park, and two new buildings being built. He could so people moving around at the public school, the private school, and the boarding school. He saw people smoking cigarettes, and shook his head in disappointment.

He flew down even lower, and could see Valerie scanning the skies for any ghosts that might want to cause trouble. Danny ducked behind one of the tallest skyscrapers in Amity Park, but compared to others, it was extremely short.

Valerie flew straight past him, and turned around when her ghost detector started beeping crazily. She pulled a pair of ghost tracing binoculars to her eyes, and, seeing Danny's distinctive pattern, shot through the air, instantly in pursuit.

Danny cursed at himself for not changing back into a human while he had the chance, and began to fly away as fast as he could, not wanting to fight anymore. Glancing back, he noticed that Valerie was quickly catching up to him, and he dove down even further, until he was in line with the roofs of cars.

Valerie followed him with incredible speed, closing further in on him every second. Danny tried to lose her by going down an alley that had many turns, but she just flew overhead so she didn't have to turn any sharp corners, meaning she grew closer and closer.

Danny mentally kicked himself, as he realised that the alley he had chosen was a maze, and it would take a long time for him to find his way out, and if he bothered going up, Valerie would catch him. He couldn't rely on his powers to faze him through the buildings, as he was growing tired and needed his remaining energy to get himself home safe.

_The only thing I can do, _Danny thought to himself, _is shoot a ray at her, and hope that it slows her down enough to lose her._

Danny held his right hand out in front of him, and aimed it at the jet sled that Valerie was riding upon. His hand glowed a magnificent bright green, and instead of a ray of ecto-energy, a pure white ring formed around his hand, and travelled along his body, slowly reverting him to his human form.

Because he was floating ten feet in the sky, he fell quickly to the ground, his back slamming the cold bitumen floor. Danny hit his head on an empty cardboard box, and screaming out in pain, he felt his ribs crack. The pain engulfed him, and soon darkness came to him.

The darkness looked so inviting, and pain-free, so Danny dived into it with no second thought, and slowly lost consciousness, his body going numb and cold. Just before he totally lost all feeling in his body, he realised that he'd fallen on a sword that was leaning against the boxes, and it had sliced through his stomach, blood gushing out of the hole instantly.

Tears fell from his eyes, as he tried not to lose consciousness, but he had already invited the darkness, and it was swallowing him. A piercing scream tore through the air, and just as Danny lost all consciousness, he recognised it as his own.

**I keep changing my story! I was going to make this chapter where everyone finds out, but I decided, nah, I want to do something else, so I decided to hurt Danny. Now you might hate me… Lol. Anyway, guess, do you think he is alive, or dead? It can be surprising…**

**Love Kirst…**


	4. Moment of Truth

**I decided to make this chapter mainly focused on Valerie, Sam, Tucker, Kate, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz. Oh, and Mr Lancer. Anyway, no Danny. Let's see what happens. Oh, and it's also focused on Dr Resserond. Well, on with it.**

**

* * *

Stone of Light.**

**A Losing Game**

**Chapter Four**

**Moment of Truth**

* * *

Valerie froze in shock. Danny Phantom was getting ready to shoot a ghost beam or something at her, and then a pure white ring appeared. She was confused by this, and looked to see that Danny was horrified by this. She watched as the ring slowly moved up his arm, revealing bare, skinny arms, and then a red tip of a shirt… what did this mean?

Valerie gasped as she looked at the final result. The ghost boy had black hairs, blue eyes, a white shirt with a red oval in the middle, faded blue jeans, and orange and white shoes. Come to think of it, he looked very familiar.

Valerie blinked, and realised she was looking at Danny Fenton, her second big crush, guy she had thought she'd endangered… the ghost boy. But, it couldn't be possible to be the ghost boy, and Danny Fenton at the same time… could it?

Valerie watched with mixed emotions as Danny suddenly dropped to the hard, cold floor, a scream tearing from his lips. His eyes fluttered about, and his head came down heavily on a cardboard box, breaking it. Danny screamed again, as she realised that he had landed on top of a display sword.  
Valerie gasped, and covered her mouth so that she wouldn't scream. There was a sword poking through the guy she liked, and the ghost she despised, and she didn't know what to do about it. She noticed that it was inches from his heart, which meant he might not die.

Something inside Valerie told her to help him, to take him to the hospital, but was overpowered by a voice that said to flee, and to call an ambulance down. She ignored the part that said she should leave him to die for the moment, as she didn't want people to be blamed for killing him, when they didn't.

Valerie whipped out her mobile as she turned her jet sled around and flew high into the sky. Dialling 9-1-1 Valerie bit down on her lip until she heard a female voice answer.

"Fire department, Police, Ambulance or other?" The lady asked.

"Ambulance." Valerie mumbled.

There was a click, and Valerie realised she had been switched over. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, deary, what's happened?" The voice on the other end asked.

"There's this boy, and – and he's been hurt bad. He – he fell from the top of – of a building, on – onto a sword, and – and it hurt him, and – and I think he's dead, and – and…"

"Settle down, sweetie. I'll send out an ambulance, just where is this?" The lady asked.

Valerie looked around, and saw a street sign. "Jumble Avenue, and it's down an alley, two turns right, one left, and then another right." Valerie said after taking a deep breath.

"Alright, an ambulance is on he way. Now, deary, what is your name?"

"Valerie," Valerie told her. "Valerie Gray."

"Thank you for calling, Valerie Gray. You're a very brave girl, and by doing this you might save this boy's life. Would you like to stay on the line?" The lady said kindly.

"No, no thanks. I'll just… go. Bye."

Valerie pressed the red button on her phone, and then headed to the apartment she shared with her father, trying to keep her mind clear until she had reached it, and was settled down enough to think clearly.

* * *

Kate realised five seconds before Danny fell that she was connected to him in a strange way. She knew that Valerie was chasing him, and that he wanted to get home. She knew that his powers faulted, and turned him back into Danny Fenton.

She screamed as she felt what he felt when he landed on the sword. She felt his numbness as he welcomed the darkness. She felt his ribs crack, and she felt the blood oozing from the side of his head.

Heads turned, looking at Kate confusedly, wondering why she had screamed. Mr Lancer had jumped up onto his feet, and was rushing towards the girl, scared that something had happened to his student. Kate screamed once more, and lost consciousness, falling from her chair.

* * *

Sam was finishing her haiku when the girl next to her started screaming. Her face had gone extremely pale, and it looked as if she was in pain. Sam instantly expected that it was a ghost, but she couldn't see any marks to prove that Kate had been hit, or slashed by anything.

Everyone was trying to see what was wrong, when Kate screamed once again, and fell to the floor, losing consciousness. Sam was completely confused as to why this was happening, but was on her feet and out of the class in an instant.

She saw Valerie in her red suit fly past on her jet sled, and could see blood on the bottom of the flying board. She gasped, seeing that it was a mixture of green and red, and instantly knew that something had happened to her friend.

She dialled his mobile number and listened to it ring a few times.

"Hello?" it was the voice of a lady in about her twenties.

"Umm, I was wondering… is this Danny's mobile?" Sam asked confusedly.

"Danny, as in black hair, blue eyes, light faded jeans, red and white shirt?" The lady asked.

"Yes, that's the one." Sam said. "Can I speak to him?"

"I'm afraid you can't. I'm sorry to tell you, but you're friend… he's badly injured. We're taking him to the hospital now, but he doesn't look very good. I'm truly sorry, but I have to go now." The lady on the other end hung up, and Sam dropped her phone.

With tears in her eyes, she rushed to the edge of the school, flipped a coin into the pay phone, and dialled Tucker's number.

* * *

Tucker felt his phone vibrate a second before it started ringing. He looked around, and everyone had gone silent. The teacher had left the room for a moment, so Tucker decided to answer it in case it was important.

He looked at the screen, and it read _Unavailable._ He didn't know anyone whose number appeared as unavailable but answered it anyway. He heard sobbing on the other end of the line, and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Tucker," it was Sam, and she was obviously upset. "Danny's in trouble... he's – he's in the hospital. We need to see if he's… OK."

"Yes." Tucker said, and hung up.

He held back tears and worried thoughts as he ran from the school grounds, heading in one direction… to a destination that he had never liked. The hospital.

* * *

Maddie and Jack were in the basement, tightening some screws on the Fenton Tracker, when the upstairs phone started ringing. Maddie sighed, and walked upstairs to answer it as she knew Jack never did anything like that.

She picked the phone up, and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs Fenton?" The voice was an unfamiliar, smooth male voice.

"Yes, that's me." Maddie said.

"I'm afraid we have bad news. Your son, Daniel, was found in an alley, with numerous injuries, and we received a call from an anonymous person… what I'm trying to say, is that your son is in the Amity Park hospital, and he's not doing… so well."

Maddie gasped, and slammed the phone onto the holder.

"Jack!" She called, running to the basement, tears flooding down her eyes.

"What is it, Maddie?" Jack asked his wife, glancing up from his work.

"Danny's in the hospital." Maddie sobbed.

* * *

Lancer carried Kate to the Nurse's office, not caring that Samantha had run out of the classroom, and assuming she had only needed fresh air. He was shocked by what had happened in the classroom where he was substituting.

And there was also the incident with Danny Phantom, and Mr Fenton somehow disappearing from the school. Mr Lancer had looked everywhere for that peculiar student, but had ended up not finding him. He'd have to have a chat with the Fenton's later on.

He walked into the Nurse's office, and put Kate on the table, saying, "She started screaming and lost consciousness."

The Nurse jumped off the table she was sitting on, and rushed over to Kate, checking her pulse, and looking for any marks on her body. Suddenly, she noticed blood seeping through Kate's shirt, but there was no mark to reveal where the blood was coming from.

* * *

Jazz ran from her car and into the hospital, not bothering to lock it. She saw Sam, Tucker, and her parents in the waiting room, and rushed over to them. "Any news?" She asked them.

"No," Maddie sobbed.  
Clearly they had all been crying, even Jazz had started during the drive that seemed to take forever. She sunk into a chair, and started sobbing, her hands covering her eyes.

* * *

Dr Resserond sighed, and, wiping a tear from his eye, walked into the waiting room, where five hopeful, but sad, faces were watching him. He walked over to them, and shook their hands, one at a time.

"Please, take a seat." He told the parents of the injured boy.

They did as he advised, and huddled together, awaiting the condition of their son. Dr Resserond was dreading this part, as he hated explaining the conditions of patients to their loved ones, and watching their faces screw up as they tried not to get upset.

"Good evening, I'm Dr Resserond. Your son, Daniel," he begun. "Was injured very badly, with a hole just inches beneath his heart, three broken ribs, and a massive blood loss."

The lady gasped, and the others sobbed, trying to keep their tears from flowing out.

"At the moment…"

"_Dr Resserond, we need you in room 8 A. Room 8 A."_

Dr Resserond looked up, and then back at the family. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

They nodded in understanding, and he turned his back on them and ran to room 8 A, where the boy was being kept. He turned the corner, and heard the heart monitor beating wildly, and put on his mask.

"The patient is bleeding uncontrollably, and his breathing is shaky."

* * *

Jack held Maddie as Dr Resserond came out for the second time, his face pale, and blood staining his green shirt. Jack thought he glimpsed a tear falling down his cheek, but dismissed it for a trick of the light.

"I'm so sorry." Dr Resserond. "But your son just… passed on."

Maddie started bawling, as did the other. Jack tried to keep from doing the same, but he couldn't stop the tears. The flowed down his cheeks, but he made no noise.

"He was strong, and fought the coming death but… he just wasn't strong enough. I am truly sorry for this loss… we did all we could, but it wasn't enough."

* * *

**Do you hate me? I promise, next chapter will be better. It will be happier, and then the chapter after won't… but still! Don't worry about Danny for now.  
Love Kirst…**


	5. Awakening

**Yay! Happy chapter! Well, the start isn't happy, but the end is! And even though Danny only died Monday night, the funeral is on Tuesday morning. Don't ask me how that works; it just is how I need it to be.**

**

* * *

Stone of Light**

**A Losing Game**

**Chapter Five**

**Awakening**

* * *

No one would notice that Samantha Manson was going to a funeral, as she wore her usual array of black. No one would notice the eyeliner stains that trailed down her cheek. And no one would notice her soul torn from her body.

No outsider would even think for a second that a friend had died. The Manson's were in the kitchen, humming tunes, and trying to teach Mrs Manson how to cook. They looked as if nothing had happened.

That is, until Sam walked down the stairs. An outsider would think she had been through hell and back, without even telling her parents, which is exactly what had happened – except her parents knew.

"You stupid cows!" Sam yelled at her parents. "I hate you! You don't even care that – that D-Da- that's he's _gone!_"

She ran out of the house, and down the footpath, to be met by a long, black limo. She ignored it, and kept running. It beeped to her, and she stopped, thinking her parents may be inside, and they may apologise.

The window wound down, and she saw Simon, her personal butler. She let out a sob, and hopped in, a little depressed that her parents didn't want to come after her.

"Were you sent to take me home?" She asked Simon as she climbed into the back seat.

"Actually, no." Simon said, making Sam feel even more unloved. "I thought you might want to go to a funeral, to honour your friend, and all you have been through with him."

Sam tried to manage a smile, but it never came. "Thanks," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Valerie, not yet knowing that the person that confused her the most was dead, typed two words into the search engine she had brought up. _Half Ghost._ She hit the enter key, and leaned forward.

_523 hits._

Valerie sighed, and read the description and link of the first one.

_**Half of a Ghost**_

_Professor Lucy has won… and there were five hits… a picture of half of a ghost that has been taken by local photographer… and that's how it worked._

"This is going to be impossible."

She picked a random number – 22 – and scrolled down the page until she reached result number twenty two. Praying that it was the one she wanted, she clicked onto it without even reading the description.

_Written by an anonymous ghost researcher._

Valerie smiled, and skimmed the words until she found the ones she was looking for.

_There are some rumours of a half ghost around Amity Park, presumably the town's Public Enemy number one, Danny Phantom, or known as Inviso-bill to others._

_My colleagues and I have researched half ghosts for twenty long years, even before Danny Phantom started appearing – one of us had the idea, and we got straight onto it. Danny Phantom is only evidence that there are such things._

_Now, if you are having ghost problems, or are doing an essay on Half Ghost's for school, we have recorded information that may be useful below. Enjoy, and beware._

Valerie scrolled down eagerly, desperate to know anything she could about these ghosts.

_Professor Dalv Suimsalp is the one who started all the ghost theories, and proved to us that it was real. In 1989, he brought up the possibility after showing us a very interesting book about the paranormal._

Instantly all the paranormal detectives we could gather started to research the project, and it wasn't until twenty years later that we got our first evidence of a half ghost, known as a 'Halfa' in the ghost zone by the ghosts that inhabit it.

_He was a fourteen year old ghost boy named Danny Phantom, and just as the ghosts had started appearing, he had begun fighting them, even though sometimes he messed up badly. Eventually, he lost his heart, and his soul, and grew evil._

_Ever since we have trained video cameras on him, but have never got a decent tape of him transforming, but that will change. Tomorrow, at exactly 6:00pm, we will be airing a tape of him transforming, on the daily news, and the World Wide Web._

_Be sure to tune in!_

"They're going to tape Danny transforming!" Valerie gasped.

At first she wanted to warn him, to tell him to get as far away as possible, but at the same time, she wanted nothing to do with him and his evil, human hating acts of hell. Besides, the second last paragraph told her what she needed to know – he had no soul. He could kill without guilt, and he would, given the chance.

Valerie decided to keep reading, as she needed to know as much as she could if she was to defeat him.

_Powers of the Halfa's:_

_Invisibility_

_Intangibility_

_Flight_

_The power to make everyone they touch turn invisible/intangible_

_A ghost sense that senses nearby ghosts_

_Ghost Ray_

_Ecto-energy blast_

_Ice power_

_Fire power_

_Earth power (though they may have none of those three)_

_A Ghost Wail that is so high it shatters anything nearby, and hurts the ears. It sends out sonic waves of negative energy._

_The ability to duplicate their form_

_Transformation into a human/ghost_

_Shape shifting (possibility)_

_Psychic connections_

_Healing_

_Acid ray which is shot from their eyes_

_The ability to move themselves from one place to another._

_Shields_

_The ability to overshadow humans_

_This is all we know of their powers for the moment, hopefully, after some tests, we shall find out more._

Valerie shuddered. There was a long list of things that Danny could do to harm her, and now that she knew his secret, that's what he'd probably do.

"ARGH!" she screamed, punching the wall. "I HATE THAT JERK!"

_

* * *

_

Tucker looked up from his feet as he heard someone sit next to him, and looked into Sam's depressed eyes.

"Hi." He whispered, not daring to say anything else, as he may get upset. He would always be miserable, but he hoped not to burst out into a crying session right at that time.

"Hi." She said back, her tone miserable.

Tucker's parents sat next to him, and as he looked over past Sam, he felt incredibly sad for her – she had no one to accompany her, because – although he'd never say it aloud – her parents didn't have hearts, and cared about nothing important.

It was a small house that had been turned into a private church that the funeral was being held in, and not many were invited, only the relatives that they could contact, and friends of Danny and the Fenton's.

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz sat front of him, and Tucker looked at the expressions on their faces. Jack was staring into the distance, a solitary tear in the corner of his eye, and Maddie was covering her face with a handkerchief, little sobs escaping. Jazz was full on bawling, her head on her knees, and her eyes squeezed shut.

Tucker's lip trembled as a man walked up to the podium and began to speak. Tucker couldn't bare to listen, so he just blocked it out. He felt extremely sorry for the Fenton's, for losing a family member, and felt their pain.

"And now, we will hear a piece from Jasmine Fenton, regarding her bothers life." The man said, and Jazz reluctantly got up and walked to the centre of the stage. It was extremely hard for her to do this, as she knew all about her brother and his powers, and was extremely close to him. It was also harder on them all, as Danny had only passed away the night before.

"My little brother, Danny," Jazz sniffed. "He was a brave boy, and wasn't scared of anything I know of. Sometimes he could be a pest, and didn't want me around, but other times he was sweet, and… he was there for me, approving everything I did, and even though… even though he was younger than me, I looked up to him.

"He may have got into a lot of trouble, but his reasons were good. I know that he had a pure heart, and not a single ounce of evil in him, and I love him… he will be missed by so many people…" Jazz sniffed. "Thank you."

* * *

"Valerie!" her father called out to her from the kitchen.

"What!?" she called out, trying not to sound too grouchy.

"Come here…" he called softly.

Valerie did as she was told, and saw her father with his head in his arms, and when he noticed she had entered the room, he patted the stool next to him.

Valerie took the seat, and looked at him expectantly. He sighed. "Valerie, you know that boy… Daniel Fenton?"

Valerie frowned, but didn't let her anger get the best of her, and made sure her voice was normal when she said, "Yes."

"Well… it was Mrs Fenton just on the phone… I'm so sorry…. She called to tell me… Danny just passed away."

Valerie gasped, and tried to keep her expression as plain as possible.

"You… you can go to your room if you'd like, I won't disturb you. I know it's a shock, and that you'll need time. Go." He whispered.

Valerie got up, and then frowned, before picking up a small box in the corner of the room. She opened up a small compartment, and pulled out her ecto-gun, and then walked into the room, cradling it like a baby.

"He won't go down that easy." Valerie said, and jumped out of her window, her ghost hunting suit already upon her body.

_

* * *

_

Danny opened his eyes, and blinked. It made no difference. All he saw around him was complete darkness. And what was worse is that it was extremely hard to breath.

Above him, he heard people screaming, and the sound of ecto-guns being fired. He ran his hands down the front of his clothes, and discovered that he was wearing a suit.

The moment he began to panic was when he realised he was in a coffin, buried ten feet beneath the ground.

**Yay! See, Valerie was right, he won't go down that easily! Danny's alive! Aha! I did it! Alright! Woo! The happy bit was where Danny woke up and everyone discovered that he was alive! So, are you happy? Is it good to hear him live? Ooh, Valerie's hate is big. I wonder what will happen. Next chapter isn't really happy OR sad, but the chapter after is sad. And then I have to fill in another two chapters, as I want ten chapters for this story.**

**Well, Read and Review oh pretty people.**

**Love Kirst…**


	6. Unsuspecting

**I'm almost finished my story, which is good because I can't be bothered writing it anymore, so there will be a LITTLE space between this and my next fanfic in the trilogy sort of thing. I'm going to write a NEW story as well :P It's a habit. Well, fourth last chapter… I think. Well, this chapter… it will be… normal-ish… and the next may be sad. Just let me warn you, it won't be happy.**

**

* * *

Stone of Light**

**A Losing Game**

**Chapter Six**

Unsuspecting

* * *

Danny felt his heart pumping, and found it hard to breathe, as there wasn't much oxygen beneath the ground. He couldn't remember anything – not even that he was part ghost – from the time before he died, all he knew is that this was a coffin, and he was buried an unusual depth beneath the ground.

Who set me up? They knew this was going to happen… all of it. And they were in charge of my coffin. Danny had no idea what he was thinking about, but he knew that he had to get out of the coffin.

He tried to sit up, but hearing a bang, and feeling a shock of pain, he realised that the coffin was really small, and he had just hit his head on the roof of it. Well, duh. Coffins aren't usually as big as a room.

He heard screams, and felt the earth being shaken as people ran across. He could smell their fear, of the girl in the red suit. His mind lingered on the words 'girl in the red suit' for a moment, but couldn't place his mind on why that seemed familiar.

And then it hit him. The girl in the red suit was the one who had killed him, and it was time for payback. Danny felt a shock of pain seep through his body, and he screamed. He focused on listening to the people screaming, and talking above him.

Danny could only catch a few words. "What… that?" it seemed like a female, and sounded very familiar.

"Sounded… came… Danny's grave…" This time the voice was male.

Danny… he thought. Is that my name? He smiled. He was Danny, the Destructor, and his first mission was to get rid of the girl in the red suit…

* * *

Sam rolled underneath a small bush area, and peeked through one of the gaps in the leaves. Valerie was flying over the graveyard, where the funeral had been held only seconds ago. How dare she do something like that to disgrace Danny, the only person who had loved her…?

Sam felt a burning anger inside her stomach. She loved Danny, truly, and more than a friend… he was more than a friend to her, but he had gone and shown his love for Valerie, right in front of Sam, and what for? To get his grave torn apart?

Tucker was hiding behind a tree, and the Fenton's were firing up their ghost hunting guns, thinking that Valerie was siding with the horrid ghosts of Amity Park. Sam couldn't stand it – everything was turning out for the worst.

She crawled out from underneath the bush, and ran to the Fenton's – she was going to try to convince them to stop. She stood next to Jazz, who too was trying to stop her parents from being foolish. Danny's grave was two feet in front of them, and Valerie floated above it.

Tucker came and joined Sam, acting as brave as he could. Valerie was about to shoot at the five when everyone heard a scream from beneath them. It seemed unearthly, and male.

"What was that?" Sam asked Tucker.

"I don't know. It sounded like it came from Danny's grave." Tucker gasped.

They looked confusedly at the grave, and heard something moving beneath it. What was happening? Had they accidentally buried an animal down there?

Maddie screamed, and, focusing on the grave, everyone saw the reason for her scream. A small hole had opened up, and a hand was sticking out, holding onto the edge.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam screamed.

The hole grew bigger, and the hand was joined by another. With each second that passed, the hole grew bigger, and eventually, it was big enough for a human to climb through.

The six watched as up from the dirt came a figure in a suit….

"DANNY!" Sam screamed.

Everyone was confused, and horrified by what they saw. Danny stood, with his back to them, covered in dirt. He didn't have any bruises or holes, from when he fell on top of that sword.

"I knew you couldn't be killed that easily." Valerie said, satisfied. "So I shall kill you, again."

Danny smiled, though no one except for Valerie could see it. When he spoke, his voice sounded like his evil, future self. "Not if I kill you first, Gray."

* * *

The change of voice shocked Valerie for a moment, but she let it pass, concentrating solely on destroying the evilest ghost ever… Danny Phantom. She got ready to shoot her gun at him, and just as she was about to press the trigger down, he jumped, and threw her from her jet sled.

She groaned, her back sore from the impact of her skin sliding across the grass and prickles. She pulled herself up, and once again, got her gun ready. She knew that this fight wouldn't get interesting until she shifted locations, to prove that Danny was the ghost she was looking for. She shot her gun at the five standing frozen behind Danny's grave – they would stay that way for another ten minutes.

_

* * *

_

Kate opened her eyes, and sat up. Her shirt was soaked through with blood, but she felt no pain. She knew that something had happened to Danny, and being his protector, she experienced what he experienced. He had just woken up from a slumber that doctors would call death.

But Danny's spirit hadn't quite crossed the gate yet – he was no where near dead. His memory had disappeared, and he was getting ready to kill a frightened girl. He knew nothing of his ghost powers, or anything before the death – all he knew is that the girl had been the last thing he saw.

Kate hopped off the table she had been lying on, and heard a chair fall over. She glanced to the side, and saw that the school Nurse was running towards her.

"Stay back." she said, waved her arm at the nurse.

_A_ new power seeped through her veins. She was needed, and badly, by her destined one. And nothing could get in the way of her. She closed her eyes, and felt her body changing, becoming more light, and powerful.

Only once had this happened to her before, when her parents had been killed. She knew that with this transformation came great power, and she had to use it wisely, or she could kill someone, instead of trying to prevent a death.

She opened her eyes, and looked in the mirror on the wall of the nurse's office. Her hair was a midnight purple, and her eyes had gone to a light violet colour. She wore a small, midnight purple dress, with bright purple socks, and black shoes. Across her back were two large, dark purple wings.

Using these, she shot into the air, and headed for the alley next to Danny's house. She could feel Valerie's anger, and Danny's evil side taking over.

* * *

"Now that we're away from others, Fenton," Valerie said. "You can go and turn into your lovely little ghost half."

"Please," Danny smirked. "Do you really think you can trick me into thinking into such things as ghosts?"

Valerie was confused. This wasn't like Danny. Sure, he could be clueless at some times, but he had never denied the existence of ghosts – no one in this town had ever said they'd never seen a ghost before.

She smiled. Danny was trying to play mind games with her, and she wouldn't let it work. She got ready to punch Danny right in the ribs, when she heard a voice overhead shout, "Stop!"

She immediately froze, though why she knew not. A purple girl flew down, with wings like an angel. _Please,_ Valerie thought, annoyed. She knew that Danny was conjuring up an image, and that it was all fake.

The figure landed in front of Danny, who was mesmerised by its eyes. "Danny." She whispered smoothly. "You must remember."

She placed two fingers on his forehead, and Valerie's eyes widened as pale purple light emanated from them. "Fight it Danny. You mustn't let him win."

Danny opened his eyes, and they were bright green. A white ring appeared around his waist, and split into two, transforming him into Danny Phantom.

He smiled, and whispered, "Thank you, Kate."

Suddenly, his body fell to the ground, limp, and he changed back into Danny Fenton. The girl watched him slowly fall, and then turned back to Valerie.

"You must leave, now." She instructed Valerie.

Valerie had mixed emotions, and the thing she wanted to do right now was think, so she obeyed. She flew around a corner on her jet sled, and saw something pink dash around another corner. She sped up, and chased it, but when she got to the corner, all that she saw was a video camera.

She picked it up, and saw that the card on which the videos filmed by the camera were stored on was gone, and realised that it was them… they had gotten their evidence, and it was almost 6:00pm. In an hour, everyone would know Danny's secret.

She dropped the camera, and decided to walk. The camera broke into little tiny pieces, and Valerie walked straight past one that had the letters M, A, S and N on it. If you had looked closer, you could see that some letters were scratched out.

But all Valerie thought about was everyone knowing about Danny. She was kind of happy, as it might help her figure out how she felt about him. But little did she know, that this video was about to tear Danny's life apart…

**Ooh! I wonder what shall happen. Ha! I know what's going to happen. Now, take a guess at who filmed the video. It could be, like, Measures Network or something, because that had M, A, S, and N in it. :) Tell me if you know who it is.**

**Love Kirst…**


	7. Discovered Final Chapter

**Yay! New chapter, new chapter, lovely, lovely new chapter. :) Not exactly lovely, I have to say. I'm very, very bored of this story. I can't believe I actually got this far!! Anyway, this will be the third last chapter. There are only ten chapters in this story, and I just hope that you are satisfied, because it's hard enough trying to find things to fill in two chapters. Well, I have this one sorted out, and I have the next one sorted out, but the last chapter… that's going to be short. Well, what a long author's note I have written. Damn, I need to finish my report soon.**

**

* * *

Stone of Light**

**A Losing Game**

**Chapter Seven**

**Discovered**

* * *

Danny slowly opened his eyes, and saw a dark figure floating above him. She seemed familiar, yet mysterious, which made her even more beautiful. Danny smiled dreamily, and thought he was hallucinating when the girl leaned closer and pulled him up.

"Kate," he whispered, as if he had always known about this attractive form of hers. "You look…"

"Shhh." Kate whispered as she put a finger to his lips. She slowly leaned into him, her hands holding his. She liked Danny, more than a friend, but was against doing what she was currently doing, as it would distract Danny. But it was the only way. Something was coming, and Kate couldn't prevent it.

She felt her spine tingle as she placed her lips softly to his, and felt for the core of her power. She felt Danny respond, and could feel his delight. It was meant to be between those two, but it wouldn't last long. Kate unleashed her power through her mouth, silently telling Danny things.

She would transfer a part of her soul to his mind, so that she would forever be with him, and so she could find, or guide him, whenever need be. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the last few seconds of their first kiss, before vanishing into the thin air.

* * *

Tucker followed Sam through the alley next to Danny's house, where they had seen the flash of light. Their bodies still stiff from the impact of the gun, and the freeze-ray made it more of a challenge to get there, but it was for their dead yet not so dead friend.

Once they arrived in the alley that ran beside Fenton Works, they saw that their best friend was standing there, in his everyday clothes, with a dreamy look on his face. He barely registered their presence, just a few blinks and a tilt of the head.

Sam gave out a cry of delight, ran over to Danny, and threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight. Tucker ran and too began to hug his best friend, who had been dead just hours before. Danny smiled, and wrapped his arms around his two best friends, who would accompany him to the other side of the earth if he asked them to.

* * *

Danny pulled a shopping cart out of the trolley bay, and pushed it through the automatic doors, Sam and Tucker by his side. They did not know what he was doing, but followed him anyway, and brought money, as he had ordered them.

"Okay." Danny said as he turned to them. "I'm not sure where Kate went, but I figured that we need to buy supplies to last us at least two months, because something is coming… something bad. See, I'm in a hurry, but Kate, she's this sort of… goddess sort of thing, who was sent down to earth to protect the destined one, the destined one being me."

Receiving strange looks from his friends, Danny added, "Look, I'll tell you everything later, but for now, the important thing is to buy supplies. You can either buy your own, or put it in the cart and we'll all pay for it."

"I'll buy my own." Sam said just a little bit too fast.

"I'll just put mine in with you." Tucker said.

"Alright, Sam, when you're done, go back to your house, and I will tell you what we want you to do next." Danny instructed.

"Okay then." Sam said.

* * *

Valerie sat on her bed, cross legged, and looked at the posters around her. Not one of them wasn't of ghosts, or the ghost boy. She closed her eyes, and slowly, began to take in everything that she had learnt in the past week. Something inside her told her she was overreacting because it was too fast, and she needed to slow it down.

Because her father wasn't home, she felt free to whisper everything out, instead of saying it inside her head.

"Danny Phantom ruined my dad's life, and job, and then blamed it on a ghost dog.

"Danny Phantom became Public Ghost Enemy number 1.

"Danny Phantom has been spotted sucking ghosts into a thermos.

"Danny Phantom destroyed my suit.

"Only recently did I find out that Danny Fenton, the only boy I have ever had intense feelings for, is in fact Danny Phantom.

"Ever since, Danny hasn't attacked me, because he died. But when he woke up from his death, he said he was going to kill me, in this strange voice."

She took in a deep breath, and tried to keep her voice calm. "Now let's see things from a different side. It could really have been that dog's fault, as I have never seen it since, and Danny Phantom hasn't hurt my status since.

"Danny Phantom may have been tricked by ghosts, as many were spotted around, and I have learnt that ghosts can overshadow human bodies, which means that some ghosts that want to get back at Danny Phantom may have overshadowed others, and Danny thought they overshadowed his parents.

"Danny could actually be a good ghost, and the evil ghosts may be the one destroying our town, and he is working to stop them.

"Danny may have known that I wasn't in my suit as I was sitting near by, and the ghost that took over my suit may have triggered Danny's ghost sense, so he may have known all along it wasn't me.

"That may not have been Danny when he left the earth, because that girl, Kate, he said, told him to remember, and to fight it. He might have like, another person inside him, fighting to take control."

Valerie opened her eyes, and uncrossed her legs before stretching and yawning. "Danny isn't evil." Valerie realised. "And I almost killed him because I overreacted."

* * *

Maddie and Jack arrived home before Jazz did, and spied a note on the kitchen table. Maddie hurried over to it, hoping that it would have something on it to do with her son.

_Mum, will be back soon. Love Danny_.

Maddie was confused at where her son would be, and sat down at the table. She put her head in her hands, and started sobbing, Jack patting her back for comfort.

In the lounge room, the TV blared. Jack heard the news announced say it was 5:30pm, and that in half an hour, the news reports would be announced.

* * *

Sam sat on her bed, and hid her shopping underneath it. She heard her mother talking to someone, and realised that Danny and Tucker were here. She buzzed with curiosity as she waited for them to come up.

* * *

Danny watched as Tucker pushed in the button to ring the doorbell beside the Manson's large double doors. Surprisingly, Pamela Manson opened the door, and smiled a very fake smile.

"Why, hello Danny and Tucker. Samantha is in her quarters. Can I be a nuisance and please ask that you leave before six, as I have something to say to my daughter." Mrs Manson greeted them.

"Sure," Danny said sourly as he and Tucker walked past her.

Danny snuck a glance at his watch to see that it was almost 5:20pm. He had a good half an hour to explain everything to Sam, before he would be kicked out of the Manson mansion.

Danny slowly turned the doorknob on the door which led to Sam's room, warning her that people were entering. Slowly, and cautiously, he opened the door to see Sam leaning against her pillows on her massive king size bed.

"Hey." She said casually to the two boys.

"Hey," Danny replied, and sat on the bed, followed by Tucker, who smiled and sat next to Sam.

"Alright, now, I have some explaining to do. Ok, well… I got out of class because my ghost sense went off, and then Kate followed me, and I realised that it was only the box ghost, but I had to transform anyway, and so I did in a different room, and the Fenton thermos hit me on the head, so I tried to make a ghost ray, but I accidentally changed human, and Kate saw.

"She then took me to this bizarre place, and millions of ghosts appeared, and I fought them all, and returned to school. Next, Lancer had come into the toilet to find me, so I flew out. Valerie then ghost hold of my on her ghost detector and chased me.

"I didn't want to fight, I just wanted to return home for a rest. Next thing I know, she's throwing things at me and stuff, she I try and fire up a ghost ray, but my powers fault and I return to human. I fall from the sky, and then I landed on something, and hit my head. I lost consciousness.

"Next ting I know, Kate's speaking to me, and she's in this weird form. She… she kissed me, and through the kiss, passed information through to me, such as what happened, and that I really didn't die, it was just a slumber that would heal me." Danny ended.

"Is she a good kisser?" Tucker asked Danny.

"_Tucker!_ Anyway, I received a piece of knowledge that told me that we must be ready to move far from Amity Park, so we need to be prepared. We will take three bags, one each, and a food container. I better go – it's almost six and you mum wants to have a talk with you. Just be packed as soon as possible – I want to make sure that we can leave if we have to."

And with that, Danny fazed through the wall before turning into his ghost half.

* * *

Danny walked slowly up his front doorsteps, and looked at the time. It was quarter past six, and his parents may be worried about him. He slowly opened the door, and peered inside.

He stepped in, and heard the TV announcer saying, "And we all thank Mrs Pamela Manson for filming that video which solved all the mysterious."

Danny stepped into the lounge room and saw his parents both gaping at the TV.

"What's going on?" Danny asked confusedly.

Maddie snapped her head around to look at him. "Why don't_ you_ tell _me?"_

"Huh?" Danny asked.

Jack ran from the room, tears streaming from his eyes. Danny swore he could feel the earth shake.

"YOU'RE A _MONSTER_!" Maddie screamed. "_Get OUT of my HOUSE_!" By now tears were streaming down her face. She pushed Danny through the door, and slammed it in his face.

Danny felt hot tears pouring through his eyes, and hitched the backpack higher upon his back. He walked slowly down the deserted, cold, dark streets, in the direction of no where….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Oh, oh, oh! Wow! I just went through and read some of this story, and I'm like, oh my, what's going to happen? Because I haven't read it/written any more of it in AGES. By the way, I decided to only do seven chapters. Well, tell me how you liked it. There will be another story soon… soon. **

**Love Kirst…**


End file.
